schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gym Squad Reuion
Season 4 Episode 7: The Gym Squad Reunion In health, Duane noticed this guy, Tyhire, who sits in the front with Victoria, "the mental" girl, and he said that he's usually the funny one, and Duane just don't like him, because he tried to say a lot of funny stuff, but its not funny. Mr. Stubber had us play 2 lies and 1 truth with each other, that's when a person to up yo the chalk board, and write some truth about themselves and two lies, and the class, would move to the area in the class in which they think is the truth. If they went to the wrong one, then those people are out. And the remaining goes to a new level. Duane never made it to the second round. The next day, Keira, Kia, and Jolissa are getting on Ms. Lambris' nerves. Jolissa is cursing out loud, and is not doing her work. This guy Jay, is making fun of the fat guy, Brian, by saying sarcastic things about him. In Ms. S's class, Julius is not coming back because of his schedule being changed. Duane and Leah, are whispering to each other during Ridley Reads. "Guess what I have in my locker?" Leah whispers. She gets a paper and draws a sandwich bag, with weed in it. Duane and Leah are laughing, she says it stinks so bad, and it smells like shit. After finishing a chapter in "Speak", they start talking about funny stuff. Next block Mr. Seymore is annoyed by Kia saying jawn. "What does Jaw means! Everyone laughs, so Seymore starts abusing the word by saying jawn. "Ok open up your jawns to page jawny jawn, and read the jawn". People are laughing and Alexis and Kia are telling him to stop. The lunch bell rings. Danny comes, and say something sarcastic about Duane, and Duane says something back. Then they start going back and forth, everyone at the table feels entertained by them and being everyday. Dj is telling a story, saying he had a battery and he stuck it in his cat's pussy, and the cat was making a funny noise, and everyone laughed. Them the subject changed when Danny was over DJ's house and he was watching gay porn, Duane yelled out that he's a Hippocrate. Bobby started to laugh. Back in class, Kia called seymore racist, he says "well my best friend is black!" Eric and Alex laughed, Kia asked where is he from, and Seymore answered with Ridley, she said, "there barley any black kids here, its like two black kids I'm each class". Duane laughs, and Seymore,is looking at her. Sculley starts co noting the black kids. In gym, Duane is telling Tri what happened in last block. Then Tri leaves to talk to Darius, Bobby, and Michael. After running, Duane walked down to the cardio room. At the end of the day, Duane saw Paige. She was smoking a cigarette. Duane went over to get a hung. She had her friend Shannon with her, a chubby girl with dirty blonde hair. Paige hugged Duane, still holding her cigarette, then Samantha came walking up, she was happy to see Duane, and she gave him a hug. Paige's Friend, Shannon was talking about Paige smoking saying that why she don't smoke, and Duane saw Tony (The Stoner) and was talking to him catching up.